This invention is directed to a method and system for adding data encryption services to a document processing device. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method and system for encrypting and decrypting image data transmitted from a client device to a document processing device over a computer network.
In a conventional office setting, document processing devices, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, and scanning devices typically include little to no inherent data security. For example, an individual with physical access to the device will generally have little difficulty in accessing the files being printed, faxed, or stored on the document processing devices. Irrespective of whether the network in question is a corporate network, or an external wide area network, document data is transmitted to document processing devices in plain text format, i.e., no encryption methods employed. Various attempts to encrypt document data for security purposes have been undertaken. For example, some document processing devices encrypt the data, but then require user intervention, such as a password, fingerprint, smart card, and the like, to identify the owner of the data. Furthermore, login and password protection protect the document from access by unauthorized personnel, but do little to protect the document from access by an employee with rights to use the document processing device, but lacking the authorization to view certain documents. This technique for incorporating encryption/decryption in document processing operations is time-consuming.
The subject invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a method and system for encrypting and decrypting document data by a document processing device.